


advanced technology

by razussy



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Joke Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: the professor has a wonderful infatuation with modern devices.-originally from wattpad; july 10th, 2019
Relationships: Amazon Alexa (Anthropomorphic)/Henry Hidgens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	advanced technology

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke pls don't hurt me,, ,  
> also alexa isn't anthropomorphic but i don't think i have a choice w/ the tags so uh  
> yeah  
> still new to this

thunder clashed in the distance, causing henry to jump awake from his slumber. he fell asleep on his chair on accident, to which he cursed under his breath and stood from the rather comfy seat.

"dammit," he muttered, "deep in thought once again today."

henry was never one of those guys to focus much on relationships and sexuality. he rather spend his days preparing for the future events, waiting for everyone to break down into song and sacrifice themselves to a huge space rock.  
in the past, whenever anyone asked, he'd just go with the label "homosexual"; as everyone thought he was an old, closted, gay man, anyway.

that has changed. he doesn't know what he was feeling, but it sure as hell wasn't gay. or straight. not even bi. there wasn't even an exact label for his attraction, yet did it matter? no, it doesn't.

"alexa," called henry dramatically, as he walked into the huge living room. there was a soft 'ping' noise from the cylinder device near the couch, letting him know it was listening.

"alexa... oh, alexa... how beautiful you are with all your knowledge of the world, and your endless songs to play when i'm in need of inspiration." he gently brushed his fingertips against its side, earning another 'ping' after he spoke. no response. the blue ring was still lit up, waiting to hear more.

"you make me feel things, things that i have never felt before, you god damn bitch. i have more passion for your blue aura than musical theatre itself. it burns me to the core and i have no other wants in my life," henry paused, "other than seeing greg, steve, and stu, and mark, and leighton, and chad—"

he turned his head and covered his mouth, eyes shut in sorrow. after a moment, henry looked down at alexa; "i love you, alexa. you've made the most happiest fella in a long time. please, return these aching feelings i've dealt with ever since my student got you as a christmas gift last year."  
he gently held alexa, one of his thumbs rubbed below the device, feeling the heat that radiates off it.

"okay, shall i save "aching feelings" to your recording app?"  
"you bet, you sexy bastard."

professor henry hidgens spent the rest of the night in bed, caressing amazon's alexa lovingly in his hands and lightly touching all over her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on insta so check that out for some art :0


End file.
